Republic Saga - Vengeance
by Noggins
Summary: A year after the events of 'Revenge of the Jedi', Leia Skywalker reaches an important part in her training as a Jedi Knight under the tutelage of her father while Lando Calrissian begins a journey of self discovery...
1. Hidden Allies

Title: Republic Saga - Vengeance, Chapter One  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: A year after the events of 'Revenge of the Jedi', Leia Skywalker reaches an important part in her training as a Jedi Knight under the tutelage of her father while Lando Calrissian begins a journey of self discovery...  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REPUBLIC SAGA  
VENGEANCE  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It had been a long, long year but she had got through it. Leia  
had embraced the ways of the Jedi but more importantly the ways  
of her family. It wasn't long after the Battle of Endor that she  
adopted the name Skywalker, feeling it was her duty to continue  
her lineage.  
  
She somersaulted over her father's head and landed on the other  
side of the room. They clashed sabers before Leia rolled along  
the ground and got to her feet behind Anakin. She held her weapon  
to his throat and smiled.  
"I think I win again..."  
"You are agile, my daughter and strong with the Force. I see a  
powerful future ahead of you."  
"Yeah, you always say that when I beat you," she grinned as she  
turned off her saber and placed it at her belt. Anakin did the  
same and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go, I have to meet  
with the Council..."  
  
Leia looked at him inquisitivly. "Are you going to take them up  
on their offer?" she asked.  
"Not until I think you are a full Jedi Knight," he replied. "Then,  
perhaps I will. It is a great honour to be a part of the Council  
but it will be a long while until we are back to the level we  
once were. Many of the Jedi have taken padawans so it will not  
be long..."  
  
The two walked out of a set of double doors and out into the  
main reaches of the Republic headquarters built on New  
Naboo. As they made their way down the corridor they passed  
various aliens who were either members of the Republic Senate  
or Jedi Knights. Leia greeted several who she had befriended  
during her training as they continued.  
  
The two stopped at another set of doors and they opened  
automatically. Anakin entered first, followed by Leia. They  
bowed before the Jedi Council.  
"I am here as you requested," the elder Skywalker said.  
"As well you should be," Adi Gallia replied. She was nominated  
leader of the New Council. To her left sat Kas Grendor, a male  
Kel Dor from the planet Dorin. Just like all members of his  
race he wore a mask to prevent him from breathing the deadly  
oxygen of New Naboo.  
  
Next to Grendor was Hela Zapalo, a human survivor of the original  
Naboo. She was aged around twenty five with brown hair and  
matching eyes. A truly enchanting sight for Anakin, being  
reminded of his former wife.  
  
"President Mothma has began plans to retake Coruscant," Gallia  
continued. "She is requesting that the two of you lead the  
attack along with General Calrissian. After your victory at  
Endor and other conflicts with the Empire since she believes  
you are the best for the job."  
  
"I thank you..." Anakin began but was interrupted by his  
daughter. "I don't think the Republic forces are enough for  
a full scale assault on the Imperial planet as yet. We are  
still reeling from the near-loss at Iridon and I don't think  
we could muster up the strength."  
"The Force will..."  
"I am speaking from a purely military point of view here,  
Master Gallia," Leia said. "If we are to continue this line  
of attack we must branch out, make more allies."  
  
"Allies?" Zapalo queried. "In what form? Most of the races  
in the Outer Rim and some of the Core Worlds already have  
treaties with us. Who could you be talking of?"  
Leia stood forward, bringing herself into focus of the Council.  
"Several months ago I heared rumours that a small group of  
Mandalore survived the Clone Wars..."  
  
The Council chamber fell deathly silent. They all gazed at  
Leia as if she was mad. She tried to ignore them and continued  
her speech. "I managed to get into contact with one of their  
ambassadors..."  
  
"Ambassadors!" a Rodian Council member exclaimed. "For  
them to have ambassadors a race must be considering peace. The  
Mandalore are only warriors. Fierce, evil warriors!"  
"Silence, Yarled," Gallia said. "Let her continue."  
  
She nodded to Leia. "As I was saying, Ambassador Keylar feels  
that it is time the Mandalore came out of hiding and faced  
the galaxy. He is confident that his people will be prepared  
to join us in our battle against the Empire."  
  
The six Council members began to quietly discuss this between  
themselves. Anakin turned to Leia. "Are you sure about this?  
Trusting our fate to a race that helped to reduce the Jedi's  
numbers during the wars," he began. "If it wasn't for them  
the Empire wouldn't have gained the strength it did."  
"But you forget, father," Leia replied. "The Empire took them  
for granted and began to mistreat them. They want revenge  
and we have the means..."  
  
Adi Gallia motioned with her hand and everyone stopped talking.  
"We have come to a decision," she said. "I have learnt to  
trust your judgement, Leia Skywalker, and I allow you to take  
this before Chancellor Mothma. What she says will be final but  
we will support you in your plan."  
"Thank you, master Gallia," Leia bowed. She turned to the door  
followed closely by Anakin.  
  
Once they were outside he smiled. "It won't be long until they  
grant you full Jedi knighthood. You have an effect on them that  
no one I have ever known has had."  
"You have to remember, my knowledge is based around politics."  
"Of course," her father replied. "That is to be expect, you  
growing up on Alderaan."  
  
The two Jedi walked down the corridor, heading towards Mon Mothma's  
offices,  
  
*********  
  
Lando Calrissian sat alone in his quarters, thinking everything  
in his life over and over like he had been since Adi Gallia had  
told him he was a clone. And not even an effective clone, part  
of an experiment project that went wrong and had to be cancelled.  
He managed to give out a brave front in public but when alone he  
just wanted to crack up.  
  
Perhaps if he hadn't reawoken the Jedi he would never have found  
out, but that would have meant the Rebellion would have lost  
on Endor. He put his head in his hands and tried to cry but he  
wasn't sure why he wanted to.  
  
*********  
  
Chancellor Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar were discussing the  
events unfolding around them, both insistent that the Empire  
was weak enough for one final strike at its heart.  
  
"Coruscant is our best target," Ackbar nodded in reply to  
what Mothma had just told him. "With it back in the hands  
of the Republic I'd give the Empire another six months  
before it crumbles."  
"Exactly," the galactic leader replied. "But we must wait  
until we hear what the Jedi have decided.  
  
With that the automatic doors opened allowing Anakin and Leia  
to enter. They exchanged greetings before the elder of the  
two Jedi spoke. "We have come from the Council."  
"Have they made a decision?" Ackbar asked.  
"They have," Anakin nodded. "But a request has been made to  
ensure victory is ours?"  
  
Mothma gave Skywalker an intrigued glance. "Explain," she  
said.  
"I'd better leave that to my daughter..."  
"As you know, I have been in contact with the Mandalore,"  
Leia began. "Their ambassador has agreed to meet on neutral  
territory to discuss a potential alliance."  
  
Mon Mothma saw the determination in the young Jedi's eyes.  
She had known Leia since she was born due to her close  
friendship with Bail Organa, her adopted father. All that  
time she never expected the girl to be the key to bringing  
back the Jedi. "As you know I am willing to agree with  
anything you have to offer. Have you started making plans?"  
"I am currently discussing a location to hold the meeting  
with Ambassador Keylar. If you allow this to go ahead I  
can be ready to leave in less than two days."  
  
"Good. I will arrange a transport to take you there." Thinking  
the chancellor had finished, Leia made a move to leave. She  
sensed something on the other woman's mind and span back around.  
"Leia, I do hope you're not planning on going alone..."  
"I was..." the Jedi princess said. "It would be better for  
the safety of the Republic if fewer people were there."  
  
Anakin put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'll go  
with you. You don't want to risk the Republic's safety but  
I don't want to lose you like I lost Luke."  
"You won't. I'm facing a Mandalorian not a Sith Lord. If  
things turn sour I'll be able to handle myself."  
  
Ackbar shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Mandalorian armour  
is made using cortosis shields, a metal that is causes  
lightsabers to deactivate. You would have to rely on your  
wits, not your weapon."  
"That's what I was planning to do. I am a Jedi. I try to  
take the peaceful way in everything I do," Leia said, almost  
under her breath. Ackbar seemed to have something against  
the Jedi since the Council was set up. They were always  
the first to hear of developments, sending the Republic  
military further down the command chain.  
  
Mon Mothma sensed the tension in the room and stood up. She  
addressed Leia with a smile. "You and your father will take a  
shuttle to the chosen destination. Providing the talks go well  
we will delay our attack until there is peace between us and  
the Mandalore."  
"Thank you..."  
  
*********  
  
Leia returned to her quarters and sat at a computer console.  
She flicked a switch and a small device situated on the edge of  
the desk scanned her. Several seconds later the blue, shimmering  
holographic image of the Mandaorian ambassador Keylar appeared  
on a projection pad. Although she could not see his face, Leia  
knew he was pleased to see her.  
"Ah, Princess," he said. "Have you discussed the plans with the  
Jedi Council?"  
"Yes, and they agree. I will meet with you at a place of your  
choice as soon as possible."  
  
The Mandalore nodded his head. His body armour was slightly  
different to that worn by Anakin Skywalker when he had adopted  
the persona of Boba Fett. The eye-slits curled up at the top  
and a traditional symbol of the Mandalore military was on the  
forehead area. "I've considered that and I believe Chakran  
would be appropriate. It is a meeting place for smugglers.  
No one would give us another glance if we were seen there."  
  
"There used to be an Imperial garison there," Leia replied.  
"I don't intend to be captured within minutes of arriving."  
"You're a Jedi, are you not? Surely you can handle Imps with  
little effort," Keylar continued with what appeared to be  
over confidence.  
"Yes, but the numbers of our forces are small. We can't reveal  
ourselves yet."  
"Of course... but I believe the Imperial presence has fallen  
since your marvelous victory on Endor. They have most likely  
moved their forces to more essential areas."  
  
Leia remained unsure. "I would rather wait until it was  
confirmed that they have been moved away."  
"I understand your caution. I will make sure that everything  
is safe and will contact you tomorrow."  
"Thank you, ambassador."  
  
The image flickered away. Leia sat back in her seat, and  
sighed. Things may have been going well, too well. "I sense  
fear in you, sister..."  
Leia turned to see the ghostly visage of her brother standing  
behind her. A smile came to her face. "Luke."  
"Here as ever," he said with comfort. "It has been a while  
since we last spoke but I feel you may need my help."  
"You know me better than I do," the princess smiled. "So,  
what's happening?"  
  
"I sense a dark presence, Leia," Luke replied. "There is  
something happening in the galaxy which could turn the tide  
for the Republic. The Empire is gaining strength again. It  
is up to you to stop it while you can."  
"Can I do it alone?"  
"You have our father and you have me. You will never be alone,  
dear sister."  
  
*********  
  
In the central core of the galaxy, the galactic captial of Coruscant  
sat, its presence emminating for thousands of light years around  
it. For over twenty five thousand years it was the seat of power,  
originally for the Old Republic and now the Empire.  
  
In the throne temple of Imperial City, a red haired woman entered  
the massive automatic doors, each one carefully designed by the  
best scuptors in the galaxy. She walked to the throne which was  
turned away from her. "I have the latest reports, my Emperor."  
  
The seat turned. The white skinned, red eyed Chiss, Thrawn sat  
comforably, his fingertips resting on each other. He smiled.  
"What do they say?"  
Mara Jade inspected the datapad in her hand. "The Republic base  
is located in the Outer Rim as we originally expected, however  
our deep space probes have begun to pick up signals coming  
from a certain area."  
  
"Indeed," Thrawn said, his face showing no emotion. He had been  
declared Emperor only three months previously once the High  
Council decided that a new leader was needed. He originally  
refused the title he now held but when Mara Jade came into the  
picture he felt it was perfect to bring her into his fold. The  
Emperor's Hand. Palpatine had not made enough use of her, keeping  
her in the shadows for far too long.  
  
"I suggest we send a fleet to attack straight away. If we comb  
the sector with precision we will be able to draw them out. We  
could destroy them in one swoop."  
"No. Not yet. They are too weak. I want challenge..."  
"What? You can't be serious. They have us on the run already!  
More than we release to the general public. The Jedi's return  
has caused more races to join the Republic."  
  
Emperor Thrawn shook his head. "Things will go well. They may  
have the Jedi but we have a secret weapon too." He reached out  
and stroked Mara's cheek. She wanted to move away but knew that  
her execution would be imminent if she turned against the new  
Emperor.  
  
"I still don't think..." the woman began but Thrawn interrupted.  
"It is what Palpatine would have wanted..."  
  
Mara fell silent. These words had a strong effect on her. It was  
because of her loyalty to her former master that she even put  
up with the alien insurper. She nodded.  
"Of course..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	2. Dire Situations

Title: Republic Saga - Vengeance, Chapter Two  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Leia travels to the meeting place with the Mandalorian ambassador but is attacked on the way while Mara Jade and Anakin have their first encounter...  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer and give the writer credit where credit's due.  
  
REPUBLIC SAGA  
VENGEANCE  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Entering hyperspace.... NOW!" Anakin called as the small shuttle  
with barely enough room for two people was enveloped in a flourescent  
blue light. He turned to Leia and smiled. "Well, nothing's gone  
wrong yet."  
"And I hope nothing does," she replied carefully. "This mission  
is too important for the Republic. If we don't get the Mandalore  
to join us I know Mon Mothma will launch an attack on Coruscant."  
"And are you so sure that attack will fail?" her father asked.  
"You told me yourself you have the ability to see things before  
they happen. Haven't you forseen the danger?"  
"My powers have gone dim in the years couldn't use them. Or  
perhaps they have been passed down to you..."  
"Either way, I have a feeling something's going to go wrong if  
we don't do this."  
  
She flicked a few switches, activating the autopilot and leaned  
back in her seat, twirling the braid that came down over her  
left ear. "I still don't see why I have to have these things,"  
she pondered. "Sure, they're the traditional style of apprentices  
but Luke never had to have one."  
"Obviously Obi-Wan felt that since it was an emergency to get  
to Alderaan to rescue you he didn't have time to sit Luke down  
and cut his hair," Anakin laughed. Leia jabbed him in the side  
with a smile. "Okay, okay. He probably felt it was passed its  
time, however the Council doesn't. You're my padawan learner  
and so you should have the braids. At least you get two. I  
only had one when I was training."  
"I don't think two would have suited you, father," Leia grinned.  
  
Anakin reached behind his seat and pulled out a datapad with  
the mission instructions on it. He switched it on and read the  
information for what was probably the hundredth time. His face  
became serious again. "Are you sure our contact was right about  
the Empire having left Chakran? I'd have thought they'd want  
to ensure the smugglers didn't get out of control."  
"That's what I thought, but Keylar has reassured me."  
The elder Skywalker nodded. "I would say never to trust a  
Mandalore but it is time we put our old predjudices behind us  
and look to the future. It is the only way we can end this  
conflict for good..."  
  
*********  
  
Lando entered the resting area in the Republic base on New Naboo.  
He looked carefully around to see if anyone he knew was there.  
Wedge Antilles noticed him and smiled. Lando realised it was too  
late to escape now. "Hey, General! Come over here!"  
He smiled gracefully and sat next to the leader of Rogue  
Squadren. "Hi, Wedge," he said.  
"So, what've you been up to? I haven't had a chance to speak  
to you for weeks."  
"I've been keeping myself busy, I guess." Lando squirmed a little.  
He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now but was too  
polite to get out of this conversation.  
  
"I heard you were thinking of going back to Bespin," Wedge said  
trying desperately to get information out of the Republic officer.  
He sensed the atmosphere was tense too but knew Calrissian needed  
someone to talk to.  
"Well, I have considered but it'd take way too long to retire  
from the Republic gracefully."  
"So you are considering it?"  
"Yeah. I want to go back to when things were a hell of a lot  
simpler. Plus I'm not going to be at risk from the Empire now.  
I doubt they'd care about some two-credit gas mine now they're  
practically on the run."  
  
Wedge shook his head. He knew what was going on more than most.  
He'd been on the front line since he'd signed up and things  
were not just going to fall into their hands that easy. "If  
they're anything, on the run is not it," he said. "I've been  
in quite a few battles over the last two months and they're  
gaining strength. Rumours are going around that they've got  
a new leader."  
"Impossible. I hate to say it but no one could rally the troops  
like ol' Palpy."  
"All they need is fear to put them in line. I'm sure they've  
found just the person to do it."  
  
Lando refused to believe it. He sighed and looked around. The  
kid had tricked him into talking but he realised that he really  
didn't care about the Empire any more. Ppart of him, he thought,  
wouldn't mind if a fleet of Star Destroyers attacked New Naboo  
and wiped it out right now. At least then he wouldn't have  
anything to bother him.  
"Look, Wedge, I gotta go..." he said making his excuses.  
"You only just got here."  
"I know, but now I gotta go."  
  
Lando got up and walked out of the room. Antilles watched  
carefully as the now almost broken man disappeared behind the  
door. The pilot was beginning to worry about the general but  
he just couldn't work out what was wrong. It all started back  
after the victory at Endor. That Jedi Adi Gallia took him  
away to talk to and he wasn't the same again. For a while  
Wedge thought maybe he'd tried to make a move on her and she  
turned him down but a year was too long for Calrissian to  
be suffering from heartache. Way too long.  
  
*********  
  
A loud bleeping sound coming from the console woke Anakin with  
a start. He checked the computer read out and shook Leia.  
"We're coming out of hyperspace!" he told her. She quickly  
came to her senses and took control of the shuttle again as  
the darkness of space became visible at the end of the blue,  
swirling tunnel.  
  
The shuttle shot out and the portal disappeared behind them.  
Inside, Anakin checked the star charts. "We're several parsecs  
from Chakran. Shouldn't take us too long to get there now."  
"Good. The sooner we get this over with the better." Leia pressed  
several buttons on the control pad and readjusted the course  
they were taking to head straight for the moon.  
  
Anakin looked out of the window to see the stars rushing by.  
A feeling suddenly hit him. "Move! Quickly!"  
"Wha- What?" Leia stuttered as her father pushed a control  
to move the ship away from its current position. Just as he  
did an Imperial Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace.  
"That was too close," the older of the two Jedi sighed.  
"We're not out of it yet!" Leia replied. "They want to open  
a communication with us! What are we supposed to tell them?"  
  
"Leave it to me," Anakin said taking over the situation. He  
flicked the comm-link on and waited for the Imperial commander  
on the other end to speak.  
"Unidentified vessel, please submit your name and reason for  
being here."  
"I, uh, My name is Keldor Drailik," Skywalker said, adopting  
a completely different and convincingly fearful voice. Leia  
honestly didn't know her father had it in him. Anakin continued,  
"I'm delivering spare parts to the outpost on Chakran."  
  
There was a pause. Leia looked at her father. "Do you think  
they suspect anything?"  
"I'm not sure. However, I sense something disturbing."  
The officer spoke again. "Our sensor detect a high midi-chlorian  
count in your vessel. Are you transporting Jedi?"  
  
"I didn't know they had that kind of technology!" Leia whispered.  
"Neither did I. I guess they're getting sensible in their old  
age."  
"That's hardly a good thing for us is it?"  
The voice came from the speaker for a third time. "Do you copy?  
Are you transporting Jedi?"  
  
Anakin began to work quickly at the hyperspace computer. His  
daughter turned to him with shock. "What are you trying to do?  
There's no way we can enter lightspeed this close to the planet!"  
"Just watch me..."  
He pressed a button and the engines began to whirr but it soon  
became a louder roar. Anakin pressed a button and the light  
surrounded them again. Suddenly the console exploded as a  
blast from the Star Destroyer hit them. "Too late!" he  
cursed himself.  
  
"We have to get to the planet!" Leia shouted. "I'm putting  
us on manual." She took control and built the speed up to  
the highest she could get it before beginning to short  
journey to the planet, swerving to avoid the laser blasts  
coming at them from the hundreds of gun mounts along the  
Star Destroyer. She fell from the pattern and one hit them,  
followed by another. "I can't maintain control for much  
longer!"  
"Stay here," Anakin told her. "We're going to have to  
split up!"  
  
He rushed from his seat into the cargo bay, by far the largest  
part of the shuttle as Leia tried her best to avoid certain  
destruction. "Shields are down! Whatever you're planning do  
it..."  
  
Before she could finish what she was saying, an X-wing  
flew out of the back of the shuttle and headed towards the  
Imperial Cruiser, drawing its fire away from the shuttle.  
A different voice came through the comm-channel - Anakin's.  
"Get to the moon," he told his daughter. "I'll meet you  
there as soon as I can."  
"Be careful..."  
"When am I not careful?" he joked.  
  
Leia piloted the shuttle safely to her destination, made  
easier by her father's reckless but brave attack against  
the Empire. The probes orbiting Chakran were easy to get  
passed and soon she was landing on a docking platform around  
fifty kilometres above the poisonous surface of the moon  
once used for mining but leaving it scarred and inhospitable.  
  
She left the ship and put her Jedi robes on, covering her  
face so that she could not be recognised. Jedi were supposed  
to remain as anonomous as possible but that wasn't likely  
for Leia with her notrious past as a princess, senator and  
Rebel leader. She walked into a cantina and looked around  
for Ambassador Keylar. Surely he would not be wearing  
his Mandalorian in such a public place.  
  
She walked passed a group of insectoid Yam'rii, their stick-  
like arms rubbing together in order to communicate with  
each other in loud clicking sounds. Beyond them a black and  
grey haired Wookie growled at a Gran for not paying him what  
was due. Leia once hated everything about space pirates and  
smugglers but then she fell in love with one and everything  
changed. They couldn't all be like Han, that just wasn't  
possible but she now understood what they had to go through  
to survive. Once you had a criminal record in the Old Republic  
and the Empire it would tarnish you for life and you could never  
go back to honest work yet at the same time they were being  
used for taken stolen technology back to the corrupt  
senators who made the most they could out of the current  
situation. Things were changing but it could never be right  
until the Imperial control was vanquished.  
  
A gloved hand came down on her shoulder. Leia turned around,  
her hand stroking the chrome plating of her lightsaber. Another  
cloaked figure stood behind her but just under it she could  
see the distinctive Mandalore mask. Well, he was trying to  
remain unseen even if he insisted on keeping his head-piece  
on. She wondered for a moment what a Mandalore looked like  
under all of that armour. She brought herself back to her  
senses as he spoke.  
"Excuse me, do you know where you can purchase a hurlothrumbic  
generator?" he whispered.  
She nodded. "You could try the Hutt stall just around the  
corner."  
"Will it have what I want?"  
"It has everything from hyperspace power coils to maintenence  
droids..."  
  
Keylar smiled. They had both gone through the code correctly.  
"So, you're Princess Leia Organa," he said.  
"I am a Skywalker now."  
"Of course, but such information doesn't always reach our  
humble planet. Come, come, sit over here." He pulled out a  
seat at an empty table and Leia sat. He took another one  
opposite her. If she didn't know better he was smiling.  
"I didn't think you were coming alone," he mused, prying  
for more information.  
"We were caught by a Star Destroyer just after we came from  
hyperspace. My father took a fight to draw them away. I only  
hope he's okay," she replied. "You didn't know anything about  
that did you?"  
"Why... why would I?" he asked.  
"It was just they were looking for Jedi. Strange, isn't it?"  
"Yes. Very..."  
  
*********  
  
Anakin pulled the X-wing up to avoid fire from one angle but was  
hit by another barrage from his left. The fighter shuddered as the  
shield dropped further. "To hell with this," he muttered. He  
switched the deflector shields to full aft and made a run for  
Chakran, getting hit by lasers and the occasional proton torpedo.  
The shields drained even further. He pushed the speed up to its  
maximum but a shot hit one of the engines. It exploded in an  
array of colors.  
  
Anakin gripped onto the joystick harder than ever, desperatly  
trying to maintain balance but was failing miserably. There  
was only one thing he could think of. He smiled as he said  
something he hadn't for over thirty years. "I'll try spinning,  
that's a good trick!"  
  
He turned the controls and the X-wing seemed to turn over and  
over, seemingly out of control but successfully avoiding the  
blasts that were coming towards it. The smuggler's moon was  
getting ever closer and Anakin just knew he was going to make  
it. Just a few more seconds and he'd be out of firing range.  
Just a few more seconds...  
  
A lucky shot hit on of the other engines. The spinning craft  
increased in speed and the control console exploded. Anakin  
was no longer able to maintain the X-wing as it headed towards  
the surface, nowhere near the area where he planned to meet Leia.  
  
*********  
  
"And you think it would benefit both parties?" Keylar asked,  
knowing full well he was not going to lose out on this deal - for  
his own sake. "My people will not join you unless..."  
"The Mandalore will receive immediate entry into the Republic  
as well as pardoning for any actions that occured during the Clone  
Wars."  
"That is a remarkable offer, but are you in a position to make  
it?"  
"Of course. I spoke with Chancellor Mothma before leaving our  
base. I know exactly what is in my right to offer."  
  
Keylar stopped and put his hand on his chin. He thought over  
everything carefully. His people had entrusted him with this  
position and he wasn't going to lose it for a mistake he made  
here. As far as he knew, once they joined, the Republic would  
wipe their race out for the crimes commited decades earlier.  
"I'm still not sure. I want to believe you but..."  
"But?"  
"The Jedi do not trust my people and they are powerful enough  
to find a way to destroy us."  
"I know the Jedi Council. They too have agreed with everything  
I have said. They want peace just as much as we do."  
"Peace, perhaps," the Mandalore frowned. "But for what reason?  
For our aid in going to war?"  
"It is not like that. The Empire is a threat to the entire  
galaxy."  
Keylar shook his head. "They don't know about us."  
"Maybe so, but they will find you eventually and they will wipe  
you out. A treaty with the Republiv would be beneficial for all  
concerned."  
  
Leia gripped her left hand with her right. She held tightly as  
she waited nervously for the ambassador's final decision knowing  
it could mean life or death for all concerned. He finally spoke.  
"My people have sent me to analyse this situation and I believe  
your aims are truthful. If you are prepared to do so we can  
travel to our outpost where you can meet the Mandalorian Ruling  
Council."  
The princess smiled. "Thank you. But I'm afraid we can't leave  
just yet. I have to wait for my father's arrival. No doubt he  
will not be long."  
"Of course," Keylar replied. "Then tomorrow we shall leave for  
Yarori."  
  
*********  
  
Anakin finally came to. He raised his head and looked around.  
He was on the surface of Chakran. Near the old mining colony.  
The sensors on his X-wing, perhaps the only system still  
remotely functional informed him of the poisonous atmosphere.  
He pulled out a gas mask and goggles and lifted the top hatch  
to climb out into the not so fresh air.  
  
As he jumped out he noticed a blaster pointing at his head.  
He turned to see a red haired woman with similar facial  
attire to himself. He lifted his hands above his head slowly.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
He received a blast that whizzed passed his ear as a reply.  
As the woman reset her blaster, Anakin pulled out his lightsaber,  
deflecting the next lasor that came towards him. His opponent  
threw the gun aside and took out her own, red bladed laser sword.  
The two clashed as Skywalker forced her back.  
"Who are you?"  
"It is not your concern," she replied, taking a swipe at his  
head which he avoided easily with a quick step to the right. He  
hit her back and she rolled with the attack, somersaulting to  
safety. She picked her blaster up again and gave of several  
random shots which Anakin was forced to deflect. This gave her  
the opportunity to rush forward, blade held out. It went through  
his side as if it were paper. He grabbed it in pain but then  
realised what he must do to win. He began to focus, keeping his  
mind on the here and now, letting the Force control his movement...  
  
Anakin jumped into the air and came down with a crash, knocking  
the woman's lightsaber out of her hand and well out of her reach.  
She cursed him under her breath as he smiled. "Now, I think you  
have a few questions to answer, don't you?"  
"I'll tell you nothing, Jedi," she hissed. "It isn't you I'm  
after, but when we meet again you'll remember the name Mara  
Jade as the person who killed your daughter and you could do  
nothing about it."  
  
Skywalker came to his senses. He had to find Leia as fast as he  
could. With a quick manipulation of the Force he sent Mara's  
weapon far into the distance before leaving her standing in the  
red, crater-filled area.  
  
*********  
  
Leia entered her quarters and activated the lights. She realised  
she was not alone. Luke's spirit was with her again. "Twice in as  
many days. I feel honoured," she smiled.  
"I'm afraid I have grave news..." he said solemnly.  
"Father!" Leia's eyes were filled with fear.  
Her brother shook his head. "No. He is fine. He is a Jedi Master  
who can take care of himself. When the time comes he will not be  
the target." He stopped so that Leia could recover from her unfounded  
shock. "You, my sister, are the greatest power in the Republic, in  
the galaxy. When the darkness arrives I will not be able to help  
you, not in this form..."  
  
As he finished his sentence, the doors burst open with a bang as  
five men and droids stormed into the room, blaster rifles at the  
ready. The lead one looked at the princess Jedi and smiled. "Ah,  
I see you're waiting for us..."  
"Bounty hunters..." Leia frowned as they opened fire on her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  



	3. Defiance

Title: Republic Saga - Vengeance, Chapter Three  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Plans are made on both fronts as Anakin and Leia arrange to meet the Mandalorian High Council and Emperor Thrawn discovers betrayal in his ranks...  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer and give the writer credit where credit's due.  
  
REPUBLIC SAGA  
VENGEANCE  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The first blast caught Leia by surprise but she managed to avoid  
it with a leap into the air. She swung on the light placement, kicking  
the first bounty hunter to the ground. She dived behind the sofa,  
using it as a barricade as the other four took random shots at her.  
She moved her hand under her cloak and pulled out her lightsaber, the  
red blade extending with a loud buzz. The Jedi robes fell to the  
floor to allow her to move easily.  
  
Two blasts came towards her head but they were deflected with  
ease, one going back and hitting its firer in the chest the other  
creating a small hole in the wall. Leia held out her arm and two of  
the mercenaries fell backwards onto each other. The princess Jedi  
smiled. "You really should give up. It's not going to get you anywhere."  
  
As she spoke those words a loud crashing sound came from above as  
two heavily build reptilian creatures burst through the ceiling.  
Leia jumped out of the way to avoid a piece of falling rubble. She  
came down on her feet but was lifted into the air by the strong,  
grey skinned thing. With a quick movement of her wrist, its arm  
sliced off and the shoulder and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
The remaining bounty hunters had got their senses together by this  
point and had their weapons trained on her as she backed slowly  
into a corner. She may have been a Jedi but she was overwhelmed  
by the numbers. The large creature with the missing arm was still  
fully functional. The only thing she had done was to make it  
even angrier.  
  
With one final strike, Leia ran at one of the creatures in an  
attempt to take it out of the battle but misjudged her opponent  
and was send flying through the air, he saber rolling to the  
floor on the other side of the room.  
  
The lead bounty hunter, a scarred human with a cloth around  
his head held his gun at the princess' head and grinned. "I've  
always wanted to kill a Jedi," he said. "I was beginning to  
worry I'd never get the chance..." Leia sensed the pleasure  
flowing through him as his finger pulled down on the trigger.  
A quick spasm went through his body as he fell to the ground.  
Everyone turned to see the masked visage of the man they knew  
as Boba Fett.  
"What you boys doin' here?" he asked them calmly.  
"Fett!" a short, dark grey droid exclaimed in its electronically  
produced voice. "We thought you were dead."  
"You thought wrong, droid," was the reply. "This here's my  
target. Ain't no one gonna take that away from me..."  
"This was a free bounty. Our benefactor said it was up to anyone  
to bring her in. Dead or alive."  
"Anyone? Last I heard she was wanted alive and I was the one to  
do it."  
  
A tall, green skinned Trandoshan Fett knew as Bossk looked down  
on him, trying to instill fear in the heart of his rival. "What  
are you going to do to stop us? You're old, weak. You have no  
power. People aren't afraid of you as they used to be."  
Fett looked up, standing as tall as he could and looking as  
deeply into the alien's eyes as he could. "Do you want to try  
me out?"  
  
There was silence. Everyone looked at their fellow bounty  
hunter in the Mandalorian armour. He looked back at each  
and every one of them without moving his head. "I will kill  
anyone who gets in my way. You know I will."  
4-LOM looked down at the body of Dengar before turning to the  
others. "I think we should, uh, leave him to it..."  
Bossk and the others nodded. He looked at Fett as he made his  
way to the exit. "We'll meet again, Fett. And you will die."  
"Sure..."  
  
The door closed behind them. Anakin, still with his armour on  
looked at the two grey-skinned aliens who stood watching what  
they considered to be a bizzare interchange. "Greeting, Noghri,"  
Anakin said. "I am Boba Fett. I'm sure you've heard of me."  
"We have. We are not afraid like those lower lifeforms."  
"Maybe you should be."  
  
The Noghri with the missing arm jumped at Anakin who pulled  
a rounded blade from a holster on his back. He threw it at  
his enemy and hit in in the chest. It fell to the floor, dead  
upon impact as his heart was pierced. "Want to try anything  
else?" The second of the two aliens pulled out a blaster and  
shot the weapon out of Anakin's hand. He rolled along the floor  
to avoid further hits as he took a blaster from his belt. His  
first shot missed as he regained his balance and the second  
scoring a hit in the Noghri's shoulder but doing no harm. He  
tried again but the recoil was jammed. He tugged at the back  
as hard as he could and pulled his pistol up to fire again  
only to see the creature falling into two pieces thanks to  
his daughter's lightsaber.  
  
"Good work," he commented. "But I could have dealt with him."  
"Hmmm..."  
"Really."  
"Is it just me or are you a little reckless for a Jedi Master?"  
"Yoda used to think I was too reckless to be an padawan!"  
"Maybe he was right," Leia smiled. After several seconds her  
face became serious again. "But what I want to know is who  
sent them here?"  
"Perhaps the same person who sent a Sith apprentice to attack  
me once I arrived on this planet..."  
"A Sith? Like Vader?"  
"No. Not that strong, but given training under a powerful enough  
master she could have been..."  
  
At that moment the door opened again. Anakin and Leia turned to  
see Keylar watching them. Rage filled his body as he seemd to  
recognise the man the princess was with.  
"You...." he hissed and pulled out a Mandalorian blade and  
diving at Anakin with it held above his head.  
  
*********  
  
Mara Jade walked through the doors from the docking ring to  
the starport itself. She looked around carefully around to  
check for traces of her prey. An empty table stood before  
her with two glasses that once held drinks. Mara picked up  
the first and sniffed it. Juri Juice. Alcoholic, no Jedi  
would drink that. The same for the second. She continued  
to another empty one but a large alien slumped down on the  
seat before she could get there.  
  
"Hey, there pretty one," he smiled when he noticed her. "You  
wanna sit her? There's room on my lap."  
Within seconds his head had collided with the wall on the other  
side of the room. Mara examined the cup that had not yet been  
cleaned away. Blue milk, not the sort of drink your average  
smugler or spacer would consume. Only a Jedi could have been  
here. He picked it up and sensed Leia's presence. She had  
been here only several hours before.  
  
A group of three suspicious looking beings of various races  
were coming her way. They kept looking back over their  
shoulders obviously worried that someone or something was  
after them. Mara walked in front of them. "Hey!" the first  
one shouted. "Get outta the way."  
"Not until you tell me what you're doing," the young woman  
hissed.  
"It's none of your..." The first of the aliens suddenly  
recognised her. "You - You work for the Emperor, don't ya?"  
"I've been known to," Mara replied coldly as she noticed  
the fear growing in their eyes.  
"Look, we - we tried to kill her... but Fett got in our way.  
Said our orders had changed."  
"You were told to kill her?"  
"The Emperor himself s-said so."  
"Did he?" Mara thought everything over. Thrawn said he wanted  
to take his time in taking over the Republic. He knew she had  
to kill Leia Skywalker to fulfil her orders from Palpatine  
himself. If he did it for her she would have to keep working  
for him. Anger filled Mara's entire body. "Come with me. You  
have new commands."  
  
The bounty hunters followed Mara into an alleyway just far  
enough away from any prying eyes. "So, what do we do now?"  
the first one, Bossk, asked.  
"And what's the pay like?" Zuckuss continued.  
"Oh, you may not like the pay," replied Mara as she pulled  
out a blaster, taking all three of them by surprise. She  
looked down on their smoking bodies with a grimace. It was  
time she severed her links with Thrawn and did the real  
emperor's bidding.  
  
*********  
  
Anakin side stepped out of the way of Keylar, sensing the  
exact time he would come down. The Mandalore got to his feet  
and tried again but once more the attack was counteracted.  
"You are scum Boba Fett! You are the nemesis of all the Mandalore!"  
He swiped again and Anakin ducked, this time grabbing the blade  
in between both of his hands and pulling it out of his enemy's  
grasp.  
"This isn't the way to go, ambassador!" he said.  
"How do you know who I am? All that we Mandalore were to you  
were targets for your sick games..."  
"I am..." Anakin ducked a punch that Keylar threw at him and  
blocked another. "...not who you think I am."  
"Really? Who are you?"  
  
Anakin took the helmet off to reveal his true face. Keylar  
looked at him carefully. "Skywalker?" Anakin nodded. "Why do  
you wear the armour of such an evil creature?"  
"Because... because I used to be Boba Fett." He waited for the  
next attack but it didn't come. He continued his explanation.  
"It was a time of war. I had no choice but to do what I did.  
It was the only way to protect the future of the Republic without  
them knowing who I was. If they did I would have been a target  
for the Empire..."  
"And that is in the past now?"  
"Of course. It is time we put old conflicts behind us and  
looked toward the future."  
  
Keylar nodded. "Then we set course for Yarori in five hours.  
My ship is on docking platform thirty seven B."  
He left the room as quickly as he had entered it. Leia looked  
at her father. "Very good. Now get out of that armour before  
we're shot down the moment we meet the High Council."  
Anakin smiled. "I'll meet you before we leave. I'll need to  
arrange my own quarters."  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile, far away from all that was happening, Thrawn was  
sitting in his throne on Coruscant. Several aliens had tried  
to get on his good side, claiming that they had information on  
the Republic bases but he knew they were lying. Not by his  
usual means though. This time he could sense their fears of being  
discovered. His new found abilities shocked him. He had been  
noticing changes within himself since before he became emperor  
but now they were becoming more and more visible. And he liked  
it.  
  
A Deveronian came into his room and bowed. "Hello Emperor man.  
Villie is here as you ordered."  
"Vilmargh Grahrk," Thrawn hissed. "Information has come into  
my grasp that someone has betrayed me. I want her eliminated.  
I feel you can do it."  
"Ja. Villie not as old as people thinks. He can do it in  
quick quick time."  
"Her name is Mara Jade. She is powerful and in tune with the  
Force. She could be a danger to you."  
"No. Villie has taken out many Jedi in his past, yes yes. He can  
do it."  
"Good," continued Thrawn. "Use any means necessary."  
"Of course. She is to be dead soon."  
  
Grahrk turned and left the throneroom. Thrawn pondered his  
situation. When he sensed Mara had disobeyed his orders he  
did not want to believe it. He refused to, but the feelings were  
too strong. She had to die no matter how much it hurt him before  
she did something he would regret himself...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  



	4. Discoveries

Title: Republic Saga - Vengeance, Chapter Four  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Lando makes an amazing discovery about his past while Mara Jade makes several new enemies....  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer and give the writer credit where credit's due.  
  
REPUBLIC SAGA  
VENGEANCE  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The Republic base on New Naboo was a busy as ever. In the Military  
room plans were continually being made for the future attack on  
Coruscant, some officers not knowing of the mission to the Mandalore.  
  
Lando Calrissian wandered through the grey durasteel corridors, each  
one the same as the last with only the occasional number to give the  
sign that you were actually headed somewhere. He seemed drawn by an  
unknown force, perhaps even THE Force, to the entrance of the Jedi  
Council chambers. He stood by the door, looking at it while emotions  
filled his entire body. He didn't know if it was anger or confusion,  
or maybe even both, but it was powerful. Part of him wanted to walk in  
there and blast the hell out of them all for leaving him in the  
state he now was while the other wanted to demand answers.  
  
"Come in..." a voice in his head called out. He walked forward and  
the massive door slid open. The only Council member present was  
Adi Gallia - just the woman he wanted to see right now. He tried  
to remain emotionless as he spoke. "You know why I'm here." She nodded  
in reply. "Then you're going to help me."  
  
"No," Gallia responded. "You know of my feelings toward clones. Your  
kind were used to aid in the wiping out of the Jedi. It may have  
been over twenty five years for most of the galaxy but for myself  
and the rest of the survivors it has been barely one.."  
  
Lando's anger continued to build up as he listened to the Jedi  
Master's words. "You say 'my kind' but I don't know anything  
about that. And I wouldn't have unless you had told. Surely *you*  
are the one that's made me the threat to you that you claim I am!"  
"You are the most dangerous of all the clones. Your faults made  
you that way."  
"And why is that exactly?" Lando asked.  
"When the early experiments began it was intended to create being  
invisible to the Force - without midi-chlorians in their blood.  
That way they could strike without us knowing..."  
"But something went wrong when I was..." He couldn't even say  
the word. He hated the idea of being artificial and he wasn't  
going to think of himself that way - ever.  
"... when you were created, yes," Gallia said finishing his  
sentence. She didn't seem to care what his feelings were.  
Lando's hate began to swell as she continued. "The early  
types, it was discovered, were not only visible to the Force  
but their abilities were heightened and the possibility of  
falling the the Dark Side greater." She paused. "Surely you  
didn't think it was skill that made you such a good gambler?"  
  
That remark hurt Lando. He had worked hard to be the man he was  
and now she was saying it was the Force that made it possible.  
Something suddenly struck him like a jolt of lightening.  
"Did you say that I can use the Force? That I can be a Jedi?"  
  
After several seconds the Council member nodded. "The Sith  
played an important part in the Clone Wars. Emperor Palpatine  
was one himself as you know but by having armies of Force  
sensitive warriors who also have free will, another major flaw  
in itself, there was a risk to his status. Only two Sith are  
allowed at one time - Darth Bane himself stated it - and if   
the clones became more powerful they could potentially overthrow  
him and change his plans..."  
"So he had us scrapped and replaced with drones who may not  
have been as powerful but were not a threat to his leadership.  
Clever bastard."  
  
Gallia nodded. She did not believe Calrissian would take the  
news as easily as he did and even sensed that he accepted it.  
Maybe he wasn't as bad as she always thought. Maybe he was the  
person he claimed to be - self made gambler and sauve Rebel  
general. Perhaps there was no knowledge of his past hidden  
deeply in his subconsious. Adi Gallia was filled with guilt -   
she was the one wrong here, thinking just because he was  
created in a laboratory, he wasn't evil.  
"I am sorry," she said with her head bowed.  
"What?"  
"I have been wrong here and I want to make it up to you,"  
she confessed. "You want to discover yourself and I will aid  
you in your quest. Just tell me what you want."  
"Well," Lando smiled. "There is just one thing..."  
  
********  
  
The disguised Mandalore vessel lifted from the surface of  
Chakran where it had spent the last day being forced through  
several inspections which it passed with flying colors much  
to the annoyance of the small group of Imperial troops that  
struggled to maintain control over the smugglers. It had been  
a long hard year for them since the death of the Emperor along  
with the destruction of the Death Star and now freedom was  
returning their iron fist could no longer remain closed.  
  
Inside the vessel Anakin, Leia and Keylar remained in the  
cockpit until they were sure that they were well away from  
any patrols before relaxing. Anakin took a seat next to the  
ambassador as he inputted the hyperspace co-ordinates. "So,  
how far away is Yarori?" he asked.  
"About two days. We tried to stay as close to the edge of the  
galaxy as possible. Even Outer Rim planets like Tatooine were  
to close to the centre."  
"That's understandable given your situation," Anakin replied.  
"But what I'd like to know is how you survived the Empire  
once it turned against you."  
  
Keylar's motions showed this part of his race's history  
affected him personally. "They needed us to get the cloning  
technology from Naboo but with their new army the Empire  
only considered us a threat. Our former allies were now our  
new enemies and they were more powerful than either the Jedi  
or the remnants of the Old Republic - they knew our weaknesses.  
It wasn't long before we could fight no more..."  
"And the Mandalore always fought to the death," Anakin continued,  
knowing exactly what was going through the ambassador's mind.  
"To be losing hurt you. You had to do what your sacred rites  
spoke outwardly against. You ran from battle."  
Keylar nodded. "It was hard for us all but we have returned and  
we will get our revenge."  
  
While the conversation was happening, Leia had slipped out of  
the cockpit into the small space that had been designated her  
own. She sat and called out her brother's name and his ghostly  
image appeared, lighting up the entire room. "What is it you  
called me for, sister?" he asked.  
"I was wondering if you had any prophecies about what I am  
about to do. You are closer to the Force than anyone I know  
and..."  
"Yes?" Luke replied in a calm, loving voice.  
"Imiss you," Leia smiled sadly.  
"I am always with you Leia," he told her.  
"Yes, but it's not the same. I want to see you, be with you."  
  
Luke reached out his hand and touches Leia's cheek. Even though  
it wasn't physically there she could feel the warmth eminating  
from him. She looked into his eyes and nodded. "Thank you. I'm  
so glad you're here in whatever form it may be, but I wish you  
could help us by..."  
"You know that isn't possible. Vader killed me and you avenged  
my death by not giving in to the hatred. By doing that you became  
more of a Jedi than I could ever have been."  
"Don't say that!" she scolded him. "You know that isn't true."  
"Oh, but it is. Through you I will live on - the Jedi will live  
on. I forsee a long future ahead of you."  
"But will it be easy?"  
"Is anything ever easy?" he said as he disappeared into thin air,  
his voice trailing off slowly, flowing through Leia.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, another ship passed through the Imperial probes into  
the reaches of space. Mara Jade hacked into the hyperspace computer  
of the Mandalore vessel and with the co-ordinates locked on, jumped  
to lightspeed just seconds after her intended prey. She turned to  
the droid at her side. "You take control, I've got something to do."  
Tthe robot nodded and began pressing buttons furiously in order to  
take over the running of the starship.  
  
Mara took the short walk to her quarters where she began to remove  
her clothing she wore to get onto the outpost on Chakran and replaced  
them with a black catsuit which would aid her undercover infiltration  
when they arrived at their destination, wherever that may be. She  
reattached her belt which contained a small blaster and more  
importantly, her trusty lightsaber - the only weapon that should  
ever be used when facing Jedi.  
  
********  
  
In the cargo hold of Mara's ship, a shadowy figure emerged from  
the darkness, the large horns protruding from his red skinned  
forheaed creating the kind of fear that his race was used to.  
The Devaronian stepped out into the lowly enlightened corridor  
with a grin on his face.  
"Villie make sure traitor woman dead now..." he smiled.  
  
********  
  
The Republic archive was filled from floor to ceiling with datapads,  
old fashioned books and even the occasional Jedi Holocron. Lando  
picked one up and examined it closely trying to work out what  
it was and how it was turned on. Without needing to open his  
mouth, Gallia took it from him and it burst into light, activated  
by her touch. The green holographic Jedi Master that was projected  
from the top addressed them without even looking in their  
direction.  
"Many questions arise," it began. "Some are answered while others  
are not. I am Master Vakros Tannin, guardian of the sacred Jedi  
Holocron." There was a pause as Lando turned to Gallia who  
motioned for him to continue watching the hologram. "In the  
past there were many now there are merely a few. Look to the  
dark planet and you will find what you are looking for..."  
  
It vanished as quickly as it had appeared while Lando looked to  
his companion with a smile on his face. "It coulda been a little  
less vague but I'm guessing it means there's someone else like  
me out there... That I have..."  
"...a brother?"  
"Yeah," Calrissian said, his smile turning into a large grin.  
"I've got a brother."  
  
Gallia looked at the ornate blue cube in her hand. "But the  
question remains - where is he?"  
"The Dark Planet?" Lando pondered. "Coruscant maybe."  
The Jedi shook her head. "I do not believe that is true.  
As far as I know it has never been referred to as that since  
it became the head of the Galactic Republic."  
"And that was a long time ago. Maybe we could find it  
somewhere in here." He walked over to a pile of datapads and  
picked the first one he saw up. Upon activating it he smiled.  
"Planetary names during the reign of the Galactic Republic...  
Too good to be true maybe?"  
"Or perhaps your Force powers emerging?"  
"I doubt that," Lando replied, wanting to put the idea of him  
possibly becoming a Jedi behind him. Far behind him. He looked  
over the information that he had collected. "I'll try running  
a search for dark planet... Should be a start."  
  
Lando smiled as the information he wanted seem to come up  
almost instantly. "Here it is! Nar Shadaa - the Hutt's little  
safe haven."  
"Looks like we've got a journey on our hands," the Jedi Master  
replied.  
"*We*?" Lando asked. "You're coming along too?"  
"Of course. I wish to help you all I can. It is the only way  
I can make it up to you for my doubts."  
Calrissian nodded slightly. "Y'know, there's no need for that."  
He paused then quickly resumed what he was saying. "That's not  
saying I don't need company. That journey'll probably be pretty  
dull on my own."  
Adi smiled back at him as they left the room.  
  
********  
  
Elsewhere in a hyperspace corridor heading to Yarori, Mara  
Jade's vessel was carefully follwing the Mandalore starship  
without being detected. The control droid ensured they were  
far enough out of sensor range that they could make the  
voyage safely.  
  
"Hello droid-being..." a voice said behind it. PQ-8 looked  
around and received a blast in the middle of its head for its  
efforts. Villie pushed the metal carcass aside and looked  
at the computer. "Ah, we are heading for far far planet.  
This interesting," he pondered as he left the cockpit and  
walked into the corridor leading towards the lone crew  
quarters. He pulled the door open with all the strength he  
had and looked inside. The lights were down low so it took  
the Devaronian mercenary several seconds to adjust to the  
darkness.  
  
He stepped into the room fully and examined it carefully.  
Something was wrong. The door slammed shut behind him and  
at the same instant a viewscreen activated. Mara's face  
was on it, obviously pre-recorded.  
"Welcome to my starship," she remarked. "I don't know who  
you are but I'm guessing Thrawn sent you. Don't feel too  
bad about being caught - you've done better than most have  
just by getting on board. The vessel is set to self destruct  
in several seconds. You may be dying but think of it this way:  
you'll make a great message back to the Emperor. Bye!"  
  
The screen turned off and panic filled Villie's eyes. He ran  
back to the door but couldn't open it. Magnetically sealed!  
He bashed on it as hard as he could but to no avail...  
  
********  
  
The single escape pod shot from the bottom of the starship  
just as it burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly  
display. Mara looked back at it, knowing if things went wrong  
now she was trapped. She straightened herself out. There was  
no time for doubting her own abilities - she could do this and  
she was going to. No matter how hard Leia Skywalker pleaded  
for her life. The red haired woman smiled.  
  
********  
  
On Coruscant a blinding vision filled Thrawn's head. He  
clawed at his hair until the pain died away. His aides  
looked at him and were obviously concerned - for their  
own lives. If the Emperor wanted to take his anger out  
on anyone right now it would be them. Their worry was  
sated when Thrawn motioned for them to leave him alone,  
a task which they did at a speed they never thought they  
would be able to reach in their entire lives.  
  
The Emperor finally looked up with a frown on his face.  
This had proved it to him - he was now able to use the  
Force, a gift he knew nothing about the origin of but   
it was beginning to serve him well even if it caused  
him pain. He pressed a button on the arm rest of his  
throne and the holographic image of an Imperial officer  
appeared.  
  
"My Lord," he said. "You have called me?"  
"Yes," Thrawn hissed. "I want you to prepare for an attack  
on the outer galaxy planet of Yarori. Mobilise all troops  
and expect heavy casualties."  
"Sir, are you... sure?"  
"I am sure. I want this threat wiped off the face of  
the galaxy forever."  
  
The officer nodded and the link ended. Thrawn sat back  
into the throne, the large, ornate bones that created massive  
spikes above him causing a shadow to fall over his eyes.  
He frowned. "This time things will be different."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Having started the Republic Saga I am planning to begin a web site that will not only archive the main chapters (starting with 'Revenge of the Jedi' and going through 'Vengeance' and beyond...) but also act as an encyclopedia and more of this alternate universe saga. I'm asking anyone who is interested in taking part - be that in web design, photo manipulation (to create images of the new characters as well as altered versions of the more well known ones) and writing (to work on prequels, background stories and other things). To find out more or if you want to help out, mail me at noggins@ic24.net  
  
The site is currently located at:  
http://angelfire.com/scifi/republicsaga 


	5. Forces Rising

Title: Republic Saga - Vengeance, Chapter Five  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Mara and Leia come head to head in a clash of forces while Lando and Adi Gallia travel to Nar Shaddar  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer and give the writer credit where credit's due.  
  
REPUBLIC SAGA  
VENGEANCE  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Yarori was a desolate world, laid to waste during conflicts long  
before the formation of the Old Republic. It made a perfect hide-out  
for the Mandalore who had been hiding away from the Empire's grip  
since the Clone Wars decades earlier. Their base was located in  
a dull grey mountain range where it could not be seen unless you  
were close enough to it that the guards could blast you away. It  
proved effective for hiding, but that was not what the Mandalore  
were designed for.  
  
The vessel of similar design to much of the buildings landed on an  
outcropping which had carefully carved steps down to the main  
entrance. Leia and Anakin Skywalker were the first to leave, closely  
followed by Ambassador Keylar. Their cloaks were pulled down over  
their faces as a sign of reverence towards the race they were about  
to meet - or at least that was what Anakin told his daughter.  
  
The meeting party stood forward. "Welcome back ambassador," the  
first said as he shook Keylar's hand roughly. "It has been a long  
wait but we hope there is good news."  
"The Republic are willing to accept us into their ranks," he replied.  
"Good, but we must first deal with the High Council. They are still  
against any relations with them."  
  
Anakin stood forward and addressed them. "I was to believe that  
they had already agreed to join us..."  
The leader of the small group nodded sadly. "Yes, so did we but  
they have recently retracted due to the growth of the Empire that  
has been discovered."  
"Surely then they should strike before it continues!"  
"I wish they thought the same way as you, Jedi." He stopped for a  
moment. "However we can deal with that in time. Come, we have prepared  
living quarters for you. I'm sure you would like to get comfortable  
before we begin the meetings."  
  
Leia nodded and they followed the Mandalore down the steps into the  
surprisingly high-tech military base. Once they were out of sight  
the escape pod that had attached to them during the trip through  
hyperspace opened up and Mara Jade stepped out, shaken by the  
journey but nonetheless prepared for battle. She watched as the Jedi  
and Mandalore disappeared from sight and smiled. "Soon..." she hissed.  
  
*********  
  
Adi Gallia waited for Lando to enter the cockpit of the Republic  
Cruiser. Once he appeared she smiled, "we're nearly at Nar Shadaa,"  
she informed him. "I hope you've got the supplies ready."  
"Of course," Calrissian replied. "Blasters, thermal detonators...  
anything else?"  
"Did you bring the lightsaber I suggested you did?"  
He shook his head as he sat down. "I know its a great honour to  
become a Jedi but I don't think its for me. Now, I don't want you  
to take this the wrong way - I love the Jedi - they're great for  
the Republic, but I just can't be one. I'm too old for a start..."  
  
Gallia took this as quite a shock. "You know we've changed the  
Code to accept older trainees. It's the only way we can replenish  
our numbers."  
"But it's not just that," Lando replied. "It's just not what I  
want with my life. I mean, that's exactly what it is - a life and  
that ain't something I'm willing to give up just yet, y'know."  
The Jedi Master nodded acceptingly. "It's just I've never seen  
anyone who did not want to begin the training."  
"First time for everything," he grinned as he brought the cruiser  
out of lightspeed into realspace.  
  
The planet of Nal Hutta was in the distance and in orbit, Nar  
Shadaa - the smuggler's moon. The dirt and grime could even be  
seen from space, the influence of the Hutt's playing an important  
part in its appearance to the rest of the galaxy.  
  
Passing the security fields was easy with the aid of Jedi mind  
tricks - something which Lando was forced to admit would be pretty  
useful given the opportunity. They came to rest in a spaceport  
where they hoped to remain inconspicuous.  
  
Upon exiting they looked around but there seemed to no one here.  
"Something important must be happening," Gallia noted. "I sense  
great anxiety nearby."  
"You can actually do that? Sene what people are feeling?" Lando  
asked. "Man, what have I turned down."  
"You can still change your mind..."  
"It was a joke, baby," he replied. "I guess that's just the way  
I am." He smiled back, something which the Jedi noticed he had  
been doing a lot of recently, for obvious reasons. It isn't every  
day you find you have a brother you never you knew you had.  
  
They stepped into a cantina where everyone who was anyone seemed  
to be packed. Lando tried to lift himself to see what was happening  
but he was too short. "What's goin' on back there?" he asked his  
companion. She closed her eyes and used the Force to examine the  
entire room. "There is a Hutt there. He is gambling... playing a  
card game of some kind..."  
"Sabacc?"  
"Yes. That is it." She paused to detect several other things. "He  
is playing against a rival - a Hutt but from another clan. The  
second is using a slave to play the game and is doing rather well."  
  
A large Horox Ryyder bumped Lando forward. "Hey!" he called out.  
The alien looked down at him. "Mi sorri," it replied in broken  
basic. "Game 'eskiting. Rellij Hutt loozin' to humin slave. Viry  
fonni."  
"Human you say?" Lando asked getting sudden inspiration. "He look  
a little like me?"  
The Ryyder studied him carefully and after several seconds spoke.  
"No. He look lot like yu."  
  
*********  
  
"I don't think you are listening to me, my friend," Leia said  
in reply to what the Mandalore Councilor had said. "What I am  
offering is a complete pardon for all of the crimes commited during  
the Clone Wars *and* integration into the Republic."  
"That is what I have qaulms against, Senator Skywalker," Councilor  
Frakiw continued. "We believe that an apology is required from  
the Republic for the damage caused to our forces!"  
"Statistically speaking," Keylar interrupted, "we caused more  
damage to the Republic than they did to us. It was the Empire that  
reduced us to this. That is why we can get avenge the deaths if  
we join them now..."  
  
The ambassador stopped short as the attention was turned to him.  
Frakiw looked at him intently as he spoke. "And why are you for  
this Keylar? What benefits would joining the Republic have for you?"  
"Only what it would the rest of the galaxy."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Absolutely. When have I ever, in my entire career, had ulterior  
motives?"  
  
Anakin beckoned his daughter to sit down. She complied and he  
whispered in her ear. "I do not believe things are going well. I  
tried to detect their thoughts but it is difficult. All I could  
get was a determination to end this as soon as possible."  
"I feel it also and it worries me. I don't think my current methods  
are working."  
The elder Skywalker suddenly smiled. "Then its time you tried to  
hurt them - hurt them where it affects them most..."  
"I'm not sure what you mean, father," Leia replied.  
"Then let me..."  
  
Anakin stood up and addressed the crowds. There was a frown on his  
face. "You are cowards. All of you." There was uproar as the entire  
High Council called for him to be taken away. Skywalker continued  
anyway. "You have betrayed your sacred rites but running from battle!  
You have made a mockery of all you are supposed to believe in. Not  
only are you weak fools but you are also heretics!" The noise became  
deafening as he turned back to his daughter. "I did learn something  
from old Palpatine before I realised he was insane - how to rally the  
troops."  
"As long as it doesn't get us both killed, father, I'll be happy,"  
Leia nodded.  
  
"Fools! Cowards! And heretics! That is all the Mandalore are! It is  
time you put an end to it and fought back against those who hurt  
you - fight back against the Empire!"  
"You are the fool, Jedi! Do you wish to die?"  
"If only! You could not do it - the Mandalore are no longer warriors.  
They are large, armoured Ewoks!"  
  
Two massive security guards dragged Anakin from the podium in which  
he stood and out into a corridor. The doors closed behind them. Leia  
looked back to him and then to the crowd. "Think this over! You know  
how important it is for you... Just accept the Republic and put the  
past behind you." With this she turned and followed the route in  
which her father had been hauled.  
  
*********  
  
Lando and Adi finally clawed their ways to the front of the crowd  
much to the anger of the aliens they had to push out of the way  
to do so. When they reached there, everything stuck Lando in one  
swoop. There in front of him was a man who looked exactly like  
him except for that he had a full beard, longer hair and dirtier  
clothes. He didn't look up, sticking to playing sabacc as if his  
life depended on it. Knowing the Hutts it probably did.  
  
The clone won yet another round and the Hutt playing alone threw  
his cards down in dusgust and slithered away swearing in Huttese.  
The victor pulled the credit chips into his playing field but they  
were taken away by his master.  
  
"We have to do something," Lando whispered to his companion.  
"But I don't feel that our Hutt friend is going to give up his  
ticket to fortune easily. And that is not taking into account  
that your 'brother' could be happy here."  
"Do you really think he would be?" Calrissian asked. "I wouldn't  
be in his situation - winning all those creds and not being able  
to keep them. No, he's not happy."  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
  
Lando stood forward and looked at the Hutt master. "Looks like  
you want a challenge, my friend."  
Rellij glanced at the interloper but didn't seem to be able to  
compare his appearance to his slave. "Do you feel you can defeat  
my... player?" he spoke in Huttese.  
"I think I could put up a good attempt." He paused. "I bid my  
slave for yours."  
"Your slave?"  
Lando motioned to Adi. She stood forward with an annoyed expression  
on her face. "You better win," she hissed under her breath.  
  
Rellij studied the Jedi carefully. "Pretty... but what makes you  
think she is worth the same as my slave here? He is worth a lot  
to me."  
"Yeah, well you've never had a slave like mine. She has certain...  
abilities that could win you more than games of sabacc."  
The Hutt realised instantly what Lando meant. He laughed loudly,  
his voice booming more than ever. "Then its a bet! Deal!"  
  
The cards were shuffled and handed out. Lando tried to get  
the attention of his clone but he didn't look up, not  
even interacting while they bidded for his life. Both players  
picked up their cards. Lando grinned. Seven of coins, four and seven  
of sabers and five of flasks. Not a bad opening hand. The clone  
looked at him. "What you got?" Calrissian asked.  
Both put their cards down - smuggler, three of coins, bounty hunter  
and master of flasks. Lando had won with pure sabacc. The memories  
of his former victories came flooding back.  
  
"Deal," he called as the next set of cards were handed out. Jedi  
Knight, two of staves, seven of staves and two of coins to his  
brother's three of staves, five of staves, six of coins and a  
rancor monster. Pure sabacc against him. Lando quietly cursed  
himself but Adi sensed his agitation and began to worry for  
her own safety in the hands of a Hutt. She may have been able  
to kill him and escape but that was something she didn't want  
to resort to.  
  
"Deal!" the Hutt shouted and the players were handed their  
next cards. Four of flasks, eight of flasks, ace of staves  
and rancor. Lando grinned. Things couldn't have been better.  
This should even out the score a little. The clone's cards  
showed how right he was - mistress of coins, one of coins,  
eight of sabers and mistress of staves. It was a close one  
but Lando managed to gain a thirteen to twelve victory.  
  
Disaster struck when Calrissian got a Dark Jedi in his next  
hand. He had to replace it but there was a chance he could get  
a weaker card. He took the risk and threw it onto the table  
before flipping the card at the top into his hand. Master of  
coins. Not bad at all, especially with his four of sabers,  
master of sabers and bounty hunter cards. He was dismayed  
to find himself opposing a commander and seven of sabers, nine  
of staves and and ace of flasks.  
  
Rellij the Hutt laughed. "One more game, my friend," he said.  
"And your woman will be mine."  
"Don't count on it, fat boy" Lando quipped. "In fact I reckon  
we should up the stakes a little."  
"What do you have to offer?"  
"Only myself - the greatest living sabacc player in the galaxy."  
"Ha! You overestimate yourself. It is no deal. You cannot win  
either way."  
"Your mistake," Lando smiled behind the new hand of cards he  
had been dealt. "Now, last chance to change your mind."  
"You bluff, scoundrel. You cannot beat my slaves hand."  
  
The Hutt laughed out loud with his eyes closed. Taking this as  
an opportunity, the clone put a card down and picked up another  
in its place. Lando did the same, replacing his one of staves  
with an eight of flasks. For the first time the two players  
looked each other in the eyes. The clone gave Lando a smile  
that only his rivals had seen just before they suffered a massive  
loss. Lando cursed himself. This was not good. He put his hand  
down with antipathy. Two of flasks, six of sabers, eight of  
flasks and seven of coins. The other hand came down - ten, six  
and nine of coins and... a Dark Lord of the Sith! The Hutt looked  
down at it and almost fainted with shock! "You idiot! Why did you  
change the card?You lost the bet! "  
  
"And it looks like I win," Lando replied.  
"No!" the Hutt protested. "We were playing by Corellian Rules!"  
"Strange since the last four games were using Rebel Alliance  
Rules. Dark Lord of the Sith worth minus ten last time I checked."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I've played sabacc in every variant possible, my friend... and  
won. Now free your slave to me."  
  
The Hutt turned in anger and knocked the table over as it moved  
off followed closely by his aide. The clone looked at Lando and  
spoke to the first time. "Brother?" he said.  
  
*********  
  
Leia walked into her quarters and turned the lights on. It wasn't  
as bad as the ones she had on Chakran but nowhere near as tidy as  
those back on New Naboo. After her father's outburst the talks had  
been delayed until the next day but she wasn't holding out much hope  
for a positive outcome. She could have done nothing to change this,  
in fact Anakin's attempts were probably the only thing that would  
possibly be able to change their views.  
  
She wanted to sleep, to relax but there was so much stopping her  
from being able to do this. She had to stay focused, to meditate  
everything they had to go through. She sensed a presence behind  
her. "Luke?" she asked.  
  
"Not quite, Leia Organa Skywalker..." a female voice said. The  
princess turned to see Mara Jade holding a blaster to her head.  
Leia turned around carefully with her hands raised. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Mara Jade. I worked for Emperor Palaptine, but more   
than that - I was his hand. I did his bidding and in return I  
gained an understanding of the Force, power, respect and most  
of all fear. All who knew me feared me, princess, and you took  
that away from me. For that you will die."  
  
With a quick nudge of the Force, the blaster flew from Mara's  
hand as Leia pulled out her lightsaber and ignited the red  
blade. Mara pulled out her own and they clashed with a loud  
buzz. They began to battle as Mara parried every blow that Leia  
offered and gave back the same in return.  
  
They were equally matched. Leia, although not having received  
as much training as her opponent, had the Skywalker reflexes  
and abilities while Mara's experience in the Force was enough  
to fight back, but she only had what Palpatine had allowed her  
in his lifetime and now, with his death, they were weakening  
slowly.  
  
Mara attacked again, slicing down towards Leia's head but she  
lifted her laser sword and blocked it just before her skull  
was split in two. She pushed her opponent back into a wall but  
was unable to keep her there as she was kicked backwards. With  
a motion of the wrist Mara threw the Jedi to the floor and pounced  
on top of her before she could get back to her feet.  
  
"Not bad for an apprentice," she smiled.  
"It's further than you ever got," Leia replied.  
"I never needed grading, princess. I was too good for that."  
"Somehow I doubt that." The Skywalker woman pushed Mara off her  
and got to her feet with a backwards flip. "You don't have the  
strength."  
"And what strength do you have? Only enough to destroy a weakened  
old man!"  
"Palpatine was far from a weak old man. Plus I have fought Darth  
Vader and I live to tell the tale."  
"Vader? I am impressed."  
  
The two women backed off, ready to attack at any moment. Leia  
finally lowered her lightsaber and extinguished the blade. "That  
was a foolish thing to do, Skywalker," Mara hissed. "I could kill  
you where you stand."  
"No you couldn't, and you know it. I can ignite my saber before  
you could even move forward. I sense your every feeling."  
"And I yours."  
"Then we've reached a stalemate..."  
"For now," Mara replied. "But when we next meet things will be so  
different." She turned her saber off and disappeared as quickly  
as she had arrived. Leia breathed a sigh of relief. Her gambit  
worked out. There was a twisted sense of honour about Mara which  
she knew would win her over.  
  
She looked up and Anakin was waiting for her. He face showed the  
news he had to offer was not good. "The High Council had denied  
our request. Ambassador Keylar has tried his best but was unable  
to convince them otherwise. It seems we're to go back to New  
Naboo empty handed."  
"I suppose it was to be expected. I must admit I wasn't hopeful  
as soon as the greeting party told us they'd been reconsidering  
even before we'd arrived."  
"They are ready to bit us farewell when you're ready."  
"I'll prepare my things now..."  
  
*********  
  
"We're gonna show you the delights the galaxy has to offer, my friend,"  
Lando said, looking at the stars from the viewscreen of their ship.  
"Sure, sabacc is one of them but believe me there's more, far more."  
"Really?" his brother replied.  
"Sure. The Republic has restored freedom to the galaxy and now  
you can do what you want, when you want. Once the Empire is out of  
the way completely of course."  
  
They entered hyperspace with a bang. The man jumped as if he had  
never experience this before. "It's okay," Adi Gallia told him. "We  
just made the jump to lightspeed. We're taking you home."  
He nodded as a smile came to his face. "So," he asked Lando. "We're  
exactly the same physically?"  
"Sure. And by the looks of it our brains work the same way too.  
I was doomed if you hadn't swapped that card."  
"I didn't need to look at you to realise the connection between us.  
I had to do all I could to come with you. All I can say is, I'm  
lucky you had the hand you did." There was a pause. "Have you actually  
won things for yourself playing sabaac?"  
"You bet, credits, starships, hell even a tibanna gas mine!"  
"Wow."  
"You can see it next chance we get. I haven't paid a visit there in  
quite a while so I'd be needed at some point soon." He put his  
arm around his brother. "Face it, things are looking up for us  
both!"  
  
*********  
  
Anakin shook hands with Ambassador Keylar. "I'm so sorry I wasn't  
able to help you," the Mandalore said sadly. "I suppose you will  
now have to stop the attack on Coruscant?"  
"No," Leia frowned in reply. "They are insistant on it going forward  
but now our chances of succeeding are small. It is we who must be  
sorry for not being able to bring your people from this self-  
induced seclusion."  
  
Anakin boarded the ship they had been given for the journey home and  
prepared the engines for take off. Smoke began to fill the air as it  
powered up. Leia bid the group farewell and walked on board.  
  
"I'm starting to worry about what's going to happen now," Anakin said,  
breaking the silence as they left the surface of the planet. "The  
Council will not help us in our attempts to win the Senate over. They  
left it up to us and..."  
"We blew it!" Leia continued. She hit the edge of the computer console.  
"Why were they so difficult? They need our help as much as we need  
theirs."  
"Races like the Mandalore are complicated to understand my daughter.  
Their days of warfare are over - they'll probably become a colony  
of farmers."  
"That wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for this war."  
  
As the Mandalore starship lifted through the upper atmosphere a light  
on the computer began to flish wildly. Anakin checked the read-out  
screen. "Sensors detect a group of vessels near our location! They're  
waiting for us."  
"How many?"  
"At the last count nineteen... no! It's twenty now."  
"What type?"  
"Imperial. Star Destroyers!"  
  
Leia looked out of the viewscreen as the fleet came into view. She  
shook her head. "I have a really bad feeling about this..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	6. Battle Stations

Title: Republic Saga - Vengeance, Chapter Six  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Mara realises she must fulfill Palpatine's last wishes or it will kill her - but that means Leia must die...  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer and give the writer credit where credit's due.  
  
REPUBLIC SAGA  
VENGEANCE  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
The command ship of the Imperial fleet waited to issue the order  
to attack Yarori. It orbited the planet just ahead of the other  
Star Destroyers with its weapons focused on the Mandalore planet.  
Inside, Emperor Thrawn spoke with the holographic image of Mara  
Jade.  
"You used me, Thrawn," she said angrily. "I do not wish to continue  
our agreement. I'm sure you appreciate that..."  
The Chiss eyed her carefully. "You know that is not possible. It  
is you who betrayed me, if you remember, in destroying those bounty  
hunters."  
"How did you..."  
"I know," Thrawn interupted. "I should kill you now, but I don't.  
Because you are of some use to me. You will destroy Leia Skywalker  
because it will kill you if you do not obey Palpatine's last  
orders but until you do that you will follow me..."  
  
Mara lowered her head. She knew it was true - her life depended  
on the programming she received from the last, the real Emperor.  
If she did not do as Thrawn commanded no doubt she could be hunted  
down by the Empire before she could fulfil her destiny. "Once more,  
my Emperor, just once more...  
  
The hologram flickered away. Thrawn looked up to one of his officers   
who was looking at his computer read-outs with more intensity than  
the others. Thrawn was able to sense his emotions easily and  
smiled. "What is it?"  
  
The officer looked up, obviously shocked by this order. He moved  
his eyes around the room before realising the emperor was talking  
to him. "There's an, uh, Mandalore designed vessel coming from  
the atmosphere of Yarori. It doesn't seem to be preparing for attack."  
"Destroy it," Thrawn commanded as he gripped the arms of his custom  
made throne.  
  
*********  
  
Deflector shields up!" Anakin called out to his daughter as the first  
barrage of laser fire hit them. She quickly did as commanded, saving  
them from further hull damage. "How did they find this place?" Leia  
asked. "The Mandalore had kept it hidden for so long!"  
"I agree," Anakin replied. "This is too much of a coincedence."  
"It has to be something with that woman I fought, Mara Jade... she  
said she worked for Palpatine but I'd have thought she'd try to  
keep away from the Empire after his death..."  
  
Her father turned to her. "You encountered her too?"  
She nodded. "She was filled with anger. It made her strong."  
"I experienced that in my younger says. I used my emotions in battle  
too many times. It nearly drove me to the Dark Side." Another blast  
hit them hard. "Open fire. I'll pilot us towards the command ship,  
you try to take out the shielder generators!"  
"Yes, father!"  
  
The vessel moved closer to the Imperial Star Destroyer, avoiding  
as much damage as possible coming from all surrounding starships.  
Leia locked the blaster cannons on the generators. "Firing...  
now!" The yellow streaks hit the first of the two massive  
globes but only resulted in minor surface hits.  
"I'm taking us around for another shot!" Anakin called out.  
"It's too late," his daughter replied. "We won't survive another  
run on them..."  
  
Their shields went down with a hum which slowly became silence.  
"Oh no," Leia groaned.  
"Be calm," her father replied. "The Force will guide us through  
this."  
The barrage finally stopped. The two Jedi looked at each other  
carefully. A light on one of the console began to blink and an  
alarm chimed.  
"A troop carrier is joining with us. We're about to be boarded!"  
  
Anakin stood up and ignited his lightsaber. Leia did the same and  
they left the cockpit and entered the main section of the vessel  
as Stormtroopers poared out from a hole blasted into the side.  
The first three were hacked in half by the laser swords of the   
Jedi. The rest moved back and began firing.  
  
"Get to an escape pod!" Anakin ordered as he deflected several  
blasts back on the Imperial troops. Leia moved swifty through the  
short corridors, ducking laserfire. She glanced back over her  
shoulder to see Anakin brushing them aside with a slight movement  
of his wrist. Obviously his strong Force powers were returning.  
  
Leia waited at the doorway to the pod. Anakin ran down to her.  
"We could beat them but then we'd be a target to the Star Destroyers  
again. I should be able to use the Force to guide us back to the  
planet," he told her as he turned off the magnetic seal to the   
door. They got in and closed it just as the Stormtroopers got  
to their senses and came bounding after them.  
  
With the press of a button their were launched into space and away  
from the Mandalore starship. Anakin closed his eyes as he moved  
the pod away from the laser blasts with a perception only the  
Force could give him. Leia began to realise how he was the Chosen  
One as it was claimed. She looked out of the window to see a  
Star Destroyer firing at them. It was on a direct course. The  
princess closed her eyes tightly as they suddenly moved out of  
its range. She breathed a sigh of relief. There was still a long  
way to go though.  
  
*********  
  
Thrawn suddenly felt something. He turned to the weapons officer.  
"Fire three blasts. One directly at them and two to either side.  
Make sure it is a close a possible. There should be no margin  
for error."  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
The Imperial Cruiser fired again. The escape pod moved to avoid  
the blast coming towards it but collided with one at its side.  
Thrawn smiled. "The Force is not everything, Skywalker," he  
said, half to himself. "As I shall prove."  
  
*********  
  
Anakin lost his concentration on impact. He opened his eyes and  
looked around. "There was nothing I could do," he told his daughter.  
"I know," she replied. "I sensed a disturbance in the Force. I'm  
not sure what it was but..."  
"I felt it also. I'm not sure how it could have come about, but..."  
  
There was a quiet hissing sound around them. Leia stopped talking and  
knelt down to inspect where it was coming from. She fronwed. "Air  
is leaking out. I'd give us another forty seconds before there isn't  
enough for us to survive."  
"Then we must conserve it..." Anakin took one last breath and slipped  
into a trance-like state. His pulse slowed and his life signs decreased.  
Leia began to worry. She didn't think she could perform this technique  
at her level of training. She tried to mimic her father but soon  
the lack of air made it impossible. She grasped her throat as she  
began to choke. Anakin suddenly realised what was happening. "Leia!  
Concentrate..."  
"It's... too... late..."  
  
A loud bang surrounded them. Anakin looked out of the window to see  
a set of blast doors closing behind them. They had been taken  
into a vessel. He opened the door to the pod with the Force and  
looked in shock as he saw Mara Jade waiting for him.  
"Hello, Skywalker," she hissed as she clasped eyes on him. "It's  
been too long."  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"It is my starship... well, it is now I've borrowed it from the  
Mandalore."  
  
He stepped out, hand on lightsaber, glancing back at Leia who had  
passed out on the floor of the pod. A shuttle pod was also in the bay,  
ready for take-off if things went wrong. While he wasn't concentrating  
His weapon flew from his hand into Mara's. "We don't want you using that,  
do we?" she smiled.  
"You know I could defeat you without that," he informed her.  
"The Force is my guide."  
"Then you will become lost when..." Mara walked over to Leia and  
pulled her out of the pod. She held a blaster to her head. "...you  
daughter is dead. I reckon I could pull this trigger faster than  
you could take it from my hands."  
  
Mara dragged Leia's unconscious body out of the docking bay and  
towards a door. "Get in there," she ordered Anakin. He took  
one look at Leia and stepped in grudgingly. "Bind yourself."  
He saw two sets of binders on the floor. He touched the first  
and realised it was made out of cortosis ore which deavtivated  
lightsabers upon impact. He tied up his ankles then his wrists.  
they locked automatically. "You know I can get out of these once  
you've gone," he said calmly.  
"That's why I got this little beauty to make sure you don't try  
it..." Mara opened a case in the cell and an example of the familiar  
yellow lizard, the ysylamiri could be seen. Anakin suddenly felt  
blinded to the Force. "He'll be keeping you company until I  
have finished with Princess Skywalker here. Don't do anything I  
wouldn't."  
  
Mara closed the door behind her as she left. Leia was beginning  
to come to as the other woman lifted her up to eye level. "I'm  
glad you're awake now. I would have made it painful for you if  
you hadn't come to by the time we got to the bridge."  
"Why... are you doing this?"  
"You humiliated me in front of the entire Empire when you  
destroyed my master. Now it is time for you to suffer the same."  
"My father...?"  
"He is taken care of. He is quite alive. Now, come with me."  
  
Leia managed to stand safely and pulled her arm away from Mara  
forcefully. "I think I can do this myself." she replied.  
"Walking to your execution. How brave of you."  
"Who said anything about an execution?"  
The two women walked to the bridge, Leia in front with a blaster  
trained on her back. She knew Mara wouldn't pull the trigger.  
She sensed something unusual in her emotions but couldn't quite  
put her finger on what it was. In the short time she had  
know this assassin Leia had realised there was something tormenting  
her... something more than the death of Palpatine..."  
  
*********  
  
Lando walked down the corridor in the Republic base on New Naboo  
alongside the man who he now called his brother. Several Republic  
officials looked in shock at the similarity between them. They  
continued their conversation, ignoring the glances they were being  
given.  
"So you've been in salvery as long as you remember?" Lando asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so. All my life," the other clone replied. "I just  
thought that was all there was - some people were meant to be masters  
and others slaves."  
"Man, that's bad. If I'd known I would have been there so much  
sooner..."  
"But you didn't. You probably wouldn't have known either if it  
wasn't for Master Gallia."  
"Yeah," Lando smiled. "She ain't bad for a Jedi. She helped me  
find you."  
  
They came to a doorway leading to Mon Mothma's office. It opened  
to reveal the Chancellor at her desk. She smiled, obviously happy  
to see the two Calrissians. "Welcome," she began. "We are here to  
discuss your position in the Republic..."  
"I, uh, guess so," Lando's brother responded. "Don't mind if I  
act a little... off at times. I've spent my entire life unaware  
of either of Empire or the Republic."  
"Of course," Mothma said. "But do either of you know how you  
escaped the destruction of all the other clones of your type?"  
They both shook their heads. "I guess someone felt sorry for  
us and took us away before we could have been killed. Whoever  
that was I'd love to thank them."  
"I'd reckon they were killed by Palpatine as soon as he found out."  
"*If* he found out!"  
  
Mon Mothma looked at the other Calrissian. "I believe you could  
play an important part in the Republic. I hope your brother will  
be able to help you with this... uh, I don't believe I have been  
given your name."  
Lando looked at his brother. The latter finally spoke. "Actually,  
I don't have a name..."  
  
*********  
  
On the bridge of the stolen starship, Mara Jade opened a comm-link  
with Thrawn's Star Destroyer. The holographic image of the self  
proclaimed Emperor stood before her. "Ah, I see you have captured  
your prey," he said, his hands crossed together in concentration.  
"No doubt this is a show of force towards me to prove you no longer  
have to work for the Empire."  
"Something like that," Mara replied. She turned to Leia and as  
she pushed her in front of Thrawn whispered "play along," to her.  
Leia fell onto her knees in front of the blue flickering image  
of the leader of the Imperial forces.  
  
Mara took a tube out of a pocket on her belt and showed it to  
Thrawn. "This is xeltron breil. I'm sure you know the details.  
Harmless to the wearer but deadly to the victim. It paralyses  
the entire bodily functions within seconds of entering the system.  
First the heart stops working, then the brain. I used it during  
assassination attempts for Palpatine. It worked effectively then  
and no doubt it will now."  
  
Thrawn frowned. "And what do you intend to do with it? Use it on  
Skywalker?"  
"Of course. She has embarrassed me before the first Emperor now  
I will humiliate her before you." Mara applied the liquid from  
the tube to her lips and pulled Leia up to eye level. "Look at  
you. Pathetic. You can't even fight back..."  
  
Thrawn smiled. He knew what Mara was about to do. She moved into  
Leia, kissing her hard and, seemingly against her will, passionately.  
She tried to pull away but couldn't eventually Leia's body fell  
limp and collapsed on the floor. Mara looked up at Thrawn, wiping her  
mouth clean. The grin on his face showed that he knew something  
she didn't. After a long pause he finally spoke.  
"I don't believe she is dead. Maybe you should do it again."  
"Oh, she's dead," was the reply. She took a shock stick from a  
holster and jabbed it into the princess. The electricity moved  
visibly through her body but she didn't move. Mara stopped. "If  
she had been alive she would have reacted to that."  
"Then I believe your work is done. No doubt you never intend to see  
me again."  
"That's right."  
"Somehow I have a feeling that things aren't going to work out  
as you expect..."  
The communication ended and Thrawn disappeared. Leia finally opened  
her eyes and got to her feet. She moved for her lightsaber. "I don't  
know what you were trying to do then, but you made a mistake..."  
  
Mara shook her head. "You won't need that weapon yet."  
"I thought you wanted me dead. Let's do it here and now. We'll fight  
and the stronger will be victorious..."  
"No. When I kill you it will be on my own terms. I wanted Thrawn to  
think I had done it so I could escape his grasp. Now I'm free we can  
deal with it in time. For now I let you live - knowing that I will  
be coming for you and when I do you won't expect it."  
  
She disappeared through the doors leaving Leia watching after her  
with a hand still ready to pull out her lightsaber. She lifted  
up her hand and touched her lips. Surely Maraa hadn't used xeltron  
breil on her. If she hadn't been able to slip into a trance both  
of them would have been killed by the Empire.  
  
Leia rushed down to the docking bay to see the shuttle pod leaving  
via the blast doors. She opened the door to the cell her father was  
in. Once inside she couldn't see him - only two open binders and  
the ysylamiri - dead. She turned to see Anakin standing behind her.  
"She didn't think I would take that option," he told her. "But it  
was the only way."  
"You killed it?"  
"I had to. It wasn't the first time. Many years ago I got severly  
reprimanded for doing the same thing on a mission with Obi-Wan.  
I have been walking the line between the light and the dark for  
a long time, my daughter. It is the only way to bring balance..."  
  
Leia didn't have time to discuss this. "We have to get in control  
of this ship. We're on auto-pilot at the moment but I don't think  
that'll suffice soon."  
  
*********  
  
"Get a lock on that vessel," Thrawn ordered, standing up out of  
his throne. He marched across the bridge of the Star Destroyer  
and looked out of the front window. "I want it on board now."  
He held his white hands behind his back, hidden in the many folds  
of his black robes.  
  
"Tractor beam ready. I'm about to get them..." The officer turned  
back to the emperor with a look of horror on his face. "They're  
out of range. They took control at the last second!"  
"WHAT??!?!" the pale skinned Chiss exclaimed. "Destroy them! Destroy  
the planet! We have waited too long. Reduce them to ashes!"  
  
The entire fleet of Imperial vessels began to fire on the surface  
of Yarori as hundreds of TIE Fighters were launched towards the  
starship containing Leia and Anakin...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  



	7. Consequences

Title: Republic Saga - Vengeance, Chapter Seven  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: The attack on the Mandalore begins while Leia and Mara are forced to come to terms with what has happened between them...  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer and give the writer credit where credit's due.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: 'Vengeance' will soon be posted at the Republic Saga website where 'Revenge of the Jedi' is now archived. The offer is still up for anyone who is interested in taking part - be that in web design, photo manipulation (to create images of the new characters as well as altered versions of the more well known ones) and writing (to work on prequels, background stories and other things) - if you want to know how Mace Windu fell to the Dark Side or how Anakin spent his years as Boba Fett - why don't you write them yourself! To find out more or to get a copy of the Republic Saga timeline (a basic outline of the events from the dawn on the galaxy to the second Republic Saga trilogy mail me at noggins@ic24.net  
Noggs (=-\)  
http://angelfire.com/scifi/republicsaga  
  
REPUBLIC SAGA  
VENGEANCE  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Torpedos flew towards the Mandalore home-world as Anakin moved  
his starship out of the range of fire. It fired back reducing an  
incoming TIE Fighter to ashes in front of their eyes. Another dived  
towards them but was finished off in several shots.  
"I always wondered why they don't have shields," Anakin smiled. "Surely  
the ways things are going it would have been more cost effective."  
"This isn't the time for any of your jokes, father," Leia responded,  
moving the vessel away from three TIEs coming at them at record speed.  
She pulled up and turned back at them as Anakin blasted them. Two  
span through space until they collided and exploded in an array of  
colours.  
  
"We may not survive this. They have greater numbers...."  
"They're not being flown by me are they?" Anakin boasted as he took  
out another enemy fighter.  
"Yarori is still in trouble. If the Mandalore weren't prepared they  
could be dead by now!"  
"They'll be okay. If they are not then it was their own foolishness  
that caused it."  
"That's all fair and good - but our lives rest in their hands!" Leia  
exclaimed.  
"No, my daughter - our lives rest in the Force."  
  
They swerved once more as the Jedi reached out with his mind. He fired  
five shots all of which hit their targets with the precision no human  
could possibly have.  
"The Forice is with us. That is the most important thing of all."  
"I don't know how I doubted you," Leia sighed. "But the fact remains  
we still need to..."  
  
With that over twenty Mandalore vessels emerged from the atmoshphere  
of Yarori, firing in all directions leaving the squadren of TIE Fighters  
in ruins within mere seconds. The comm-channel opened and Leia answered.  
"Sorry about the delay, princess," Keylar's voice said. "But we had  
to mobilise all of our troops for the first time in too long."  
"It doesn't look like you're out of practice though."  
"Of course not. Now - head for the Star Destroyers - we can finish  
them off and victory will be ours."  
The speakers clicked off. Anakin looked at his daughter and gave a  
knowing smile. "Setting a course for Star Destroyer in Sector AA-56."  
  
The first three Mandalore fightercraft headed towards the Star Destroyer  
just ahead of them. Their almost perfectly designed engines allowed  
them to avoid any incoming blasts from the Imperials before letting  
off four proton torpedos each. They penetrated the deflector shields  
as if there were nothing there and went straight through the bridge  
section. It started to move off course into another below it. Both  
Imperial cruisers exploded suddenly. The Mandalore and Jedi cheered.  
"I never could picture them as farmers," Leia grinned as she locked  
onto their target. "Fire away!"  
  
Anakin let rip on the Imperials. Three shuttles evacuated the vessel  
just as it exploded almost as if it was as puny as a TIE Fighter. The  
Shuttles entered hyperspace quickly followed by several more Star  
Destroyers.  
"Let's give them something to remember us by!" Anakin said as he  
began to enter hyperspace co-ordinates.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Something that could get us both killed..."  
"What?!?"  
"... but won't if I pull it off right."  
  
The Mandalore starship began to accelerate after the Imperials and  
was soon covered in a familiar blue light. Just ahead of them were  
the Star Destroyers, retreating from the battle. Anakin shot a  
proton torpedo and dropped below lightspeed as the hyperspace tunnel  
collapses around the enemies. The came to a stop and Leia looked  
at her father, her eyes open as wide as they could.  
"Did you just do what Ithought you did?"  
"I went into hyperspace to destroy the tunnel around them. I think  
it worked effectively."  
"It looked like it. But we could have died!"  
  
Anakin shook his head sadly. "Surely you have enough faith in the  
living Force to know it will guide us in battle."  
"Yes... of course..."  
"I worry about you, Leia," Anakin said, his voice becoming more  
concerned. "The Force is in your very blood. You accept its existence  
yet you do not trust it. A Jedi must do both."  
"It's just I don't understand what it can do..."  
"In time you will learn. You will become a powerful Jedi Knight."  
  
Leia blushed a little. She never thought of herself as a Jedi. Her  
adopted father had told her tales of them but with the Empire trying  
to write them out of history she was beginning to think they were  
only myths until she met Luke and now her father.  
  
The computer console gave a bleeping sound. Anakin opened at comm-  
channel with Keylar. "So, what made you change your mind?" he asked.  
"Your speech affected the High Council more than you thought. They  
were outraged at first but realised their anger should be directed  
not at you but at the Empire. You did a good job, Jedi Skywalker.  
If you would like to return to the planet we can continue our  
talks. More successfully this time, I hope."  
  
*********  
  
The news of the battle reached New Naboo soon after the Empire had  
retreated. Chancellor Mothma held a meeting in her office for the  
high ranking officers. Lando was the last to enter. He made his  
apologies and sat down.  
  
"We have won a battle on two fronts this day," she began. "Not  
only have we caused another dent in the Imperial armour but also  
we have conquered our past fears and made contact with a race  
that had been held in contempt for so long. If the Jedi there are  
successful we should soon have the Mandalore in our ranks. With  
a military force of that magnitude victory in this war will be  
inevitable."  
"But what are the plans after we have regained control of the  
galaxy?" the Rodian Jedi Master Yarled asked.  
  
Mothma looked over to Ackbar. He stood forward and began speaking.  
"Once we have Coruscant most of the job will be done. Anyone is  
control of the galactic capital should wield enough power to  
ensure systems stay in line."  
"And what about after that?" Yarled continued.  
"Well, obviously military bases will be set up in strategic locations  
including Correllia and..."  
  
"I don't entirely agree with that course of action," Lando said  
interrupting. "What made the Old Republic have the power it did  
were the Jedi. They maintained peace without a dictatorship.  
From what you are saying you are setting the basis for a New  
Empire not a New Republic."  
"Of course Jedi will have an important part to play. However at  
the moment their numbers are low - not even close to the ten  
thousand that patrolled during the Old Republic. Until then they  
are vulnerable."  
"You don't understand the Force, do you Admiral?" Calrissian smirked.  
"It is not something that lets you throw things around. It is what  
gives a Jedi his or her power and one Jedi filled with it has more  
power than an entire fleet of Republic starships."  
"I don't see how this is relevant, general," Mon Mothma said taking  
over from Ackbar who was becoming increasingly nervous. "The fact  
remains, an take-over is going to occur and it will happen within  
the next year. Hopefully by that time the numbers of the Jedi will  
have increased."  
  
Several Republic senators agreed however the Jedi and Lando were  
silent throughout. The meeting ended and Calrissian met with his  
brother outside. "How'd it go?" he asked.  
"Badly for the Jedi. Sadly Leia and Anakin's victory has only  
fuelled Mothma's determination to rule without us..."  
"Us?" the clone asked.  
"I mean the Jedi..." he quickly said as he began to walk down the  
corridor.  
  
*********  
  
On Yarori, the second meeting with the Mandalore High Council had  
gone successfully. The leaders had finally decided to put past  
differences behind them and help the Republic enter a new era.  
Anakin had applauded them before leaving with Keylar.  
"Do you really think this will last?" the ambassador asked.  
"Of course," Skywalker replied. "If there is enough will power  
on both side, and a little give and take, I honestly believe things  
are going to change."  
"It's not my people I'm worried about. Many still fear the Republic  
is as weak as it was when the Empire was born."  
Anakin shook his head. "It wasn't weakness that caused the transition.  
It was corrupt officials, and more importantly a corrupt Chancellor."  
  
Keylar nodded but still seemed wary. "And you can trust Chancellor  
Mothma?"  
"I don't know her well by my daughter does. Enough to trust her completely."  
"How did they meet?"  
"Leia's adopted father was a close friend of Mothma during the Clone  
Wars. Bail Organa... Have you heard of him?"  
"Not directly. I was on a starship that nearly destroyed a Republic  
transport that he was on once."  
"Oh."  
  
Anakin fell silent and continued walking. Keylar picked up his pace.  
"But we didn't kill him. At least that's good."  
"uh-huh," Anakin said.  
"It wasn't like I was pressing the buttons to fire..."  
"Yup."  
"C'mon, you're supposed to be a Jedi - forgiving and forget. He was one  
of our enemies at the time"  
Anakin turned to Keylar with a smile on his face. "To be honest  
I never really liked him."  
  
*********  
  
Leia sat alone in her room. She was quietly meditating, trying to  
make sense of the feelings she was developing. How could she feel  
close to someone who wanted to kill her? There was something unique  
about Mara... something dark but at the same time light. She was  
treading a thin line between the both and was successful in not  
crossing over to either. It amazed Leia. She found the other woman  
intriguing and deadly at the same time.  
  
"There is no emotion, only peace," she muttered to herself in order  
to concentrate on her task but just couldn't relax. The door opened  
and Anakin entered.  
"Hello my daughter. All has gone well. I'm surprised you didn't want  
to be there yourself since it was you who started the whole thing."  
"I needed to think."  
"About what? What happened during the battle. I'm sorry I spoke to  
you the way I did. I guess you don't realise its possible to be  
reckless and a Jedi at the same time. I'm just trying to relive  
my early years long after my prime. I apologise."  
  
Leia didn't move, keeping her eyes trained into empty space. "It's  
not that. It's about back on the starship with that Jade woman."  
Anakin sat next to his daughter and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"What did she do?"  
"I... I don't know. There was something... I don't know!"  
"It is something. I can sense the torment. Tell me what's on your  
mind. I can help."  
"You can't. It's beyond help..."  
"Nothing is beyond help."  
"Maybe so, but I have to deal with it alone. I'm sure you trust my  
judgement."  
"Of course."  
  
Leia went back to her meditation, this time successfully calming her  
mind and slipping into a trance-like state. Anakin left her alone  
and went to wander the halls of the Mandalore outpost.  
  
*********  
  
Lando and his brother sat in their quarters. The latter listened  
as the other threw names around randomly.  
"Bareen?"  
"That's a female name!"  
"Okay, okay. How about Dri'Rik?"  
"Do I look like a Twi-Lek?"  
"No... Man, now I know how my parents felt when they had to come  
up with a name for me!"  
"What were they like?"  
"Great. Dad seemed busy all the time but I guess he only did it for  
me. I left home when I was sixteen and never went back. I was a little  
too rebellious I guess. I hated the order they imposed on me. I didn't  
realise it was the Imperial rule over the planet."  
"What was his name?"  
"Who? Dad? Narril. Narril Calrissian."  
  
The clone smiled. "Y'know I kinda like that."  
"You've found yourself a name?"  
"I think so," the newly christened Narril replied as he mouthed the name  
quietly, trying to get used to it. "Yeah, I like that."  
  
*********  
  
A starship came out of hyperspace just above Coruscant and moved  
towards the upper parts of the cityscape. It passed the inspection  
probes with ease then came to land on a civilian docking platform.  
The door slid open and Mara Jade emerged. She looked out at the  
endless skyscrapers. It wouldn't be long before Thrawn found her  
on this planet despite the number of places she could hide.  
  
After setting the ship to autopilot and letting it zoom off back  
into space she hailed an air taxi to take her as far away as possible  
from the Imperial Centre with streched higher than any other building  
on the planet.  
  
"So where ya goin'?" the Quermian pilot asked politely.  
"As far away from here as possible."  
"Why don't you just get off the planet if its that bad? The Empire's  
getting worse. If you're on its bad side I wouldn't recommend  
staying here."  
"What makes you think I'm an enemy of the Empire?" Mara said before  
falling silent. Her comment had the same effect on the driver who  
quickly closed his mouth worrying whether or not she would report him  
to any officials.  
  
The journey gave Mara a time to think everything over. Se was filled  
with anger at Thrawn for using her like he did but more towards  
Leia for what the Jedi princess had reduced her to - on the run  
after the death of the only man who made her feel safe. She began  
to realise that it was Palpatine's presence keeping her from disappearing  
from Coruscant. She had to kill the murderer of her master.  
  
*********  
  
The hyperspace tunnel broke open with a loud bang and a Super Star  
Destroyer came out, battered from the rough journey as the only  
passageway had collapsed behind it. It moved to orbit the Imperial  
capital. On the bridge the captain breathed a sigh of relief.  
"We're out!" an officer called out.  
"I will inform Emperor Thrawn immediately."  
  
Captain Dasson walked nervously to Thrawn's private chamber. He  
noticed the door was sealed with multiple command codes. He  
activated the caller and waited for a response.  
"Yes?" the voice within asked.  
"We have arrived back at Coruscant. It doesn't appear as if the  
rest of the fleet survived."  
"Which officer was at the helm during the journey?"  
"Commander Craxon."  
  
There was no response. Dasson made his way back to the bridge to  
discover everyone crowding around a body. The captain pushed his  
way through the crowd of Imperial officers to find Craxon, his  
throat crushed, seemingly from the inside. He glanced back in  
the direction he had just come and swallowed loudly.  
  
*********  
  
Thrawn sat in his private chamber talking to a figure in the shadows.  
"As you can see my officers are foolish. The Empire will remain  
weak without a wielder of the dark energies in command. It was  
born out of the Dark Side of the Force and without it there is  
little hope of it surviving."  
"Indeed," the voice replied.  
"That is why I have called upon you. It is time we stepped up  
our assault by targeting the Jedi in particular. I'm sure  
you agree with me."  
"Of course. The Jedi are more of a threat than the whole Republic.  
I know that from experience." The red and black tatooed Zabrak came  
out of the darkness. His body was covered in wires and black metal  
plating but the ferocity of the Sith had not been lost.  
  
"I know you do... Lord Maul. You will not fail me."  
"Of course not, my master..."  
Thrawn placed his hand on the Sith Lord's head and smiled. Things  
were going to change. Starting now...  
  
THE END........ FOR NOW  
  
To be continued in'REPUBLIC SAGA: ALLIANCES' coming soon. 


End file.
